Haircuts
by KPvevo4567
Summary: Snip, Snip. There goes the hair
1. Chapter 1

**New haircuts**

**A/n: Remember the time when Monica AKA Courteney Cox had cut her hair up to her shoulders in season 10 And i was thinking maybe i could write how that happened and also chandler's reaction to it. I don't think there will be a 2nd chapter but if you like it enough maybe there will be many more chapters. Im a diehard Mondler shipper so basically my fic is all about Mondler. And about Mondler only! **

**Enjoy**

**- KP**

Monica's new haircut

Monica's POV:

I cant believe I'm doing this. There is absolutely no turning back now. what will Chandler say? Oh I totally forgot about him.

God I'm doing this I can still feel the gentle combing and the scissors cutting away at my long brunette strands.

It had been a very debated decision, one that I had been thinking about for months because I absolutely love my hair and even though my hair grew quite quickly and was naturally thick, there was no doubt I would still miss the long brown strands that I absolutely adore but it would all be gone in a snip.

My hairdresser began to run her fingers through the hair on the right side of my head , making sure that my hair was just the way she wanted it to be.

I turned my head to the right and observed the step cut i had opted that ended just before my shoulders.

I turned my hair back to how it was before and sank a bit deeper into the couch and rested my arms on the arms of my chair.

She finished cutting layers behind my head, again as i suggested, cause i like having my hair that way, but the only difference was that it was much shorter now.

Hilda, my hairdresser moved forward and stood between my chair and the mirror and combed a few stands front, she combed it straight and sprayed water with her little black spray bottle.

"Relax, will you?" Hilda asked me "God , you look so hot, stop being so nervous".

Snip. Snip. Snip.

She started making my fringes shorter and moved it into the right place.

She cut my fringes in a way that it now made its way back to my ear. She plugged the blow drier in and switched it on.

She reached for the bottle of mousse present on the table and took some onto her palms and started rubbing it against her hands. It was still very foamy, and Hilda scrunched the mousse through my hair.

"Umm, it's really light." I answered, reaching up to touch it hesitantly.

It was still as soft as ever and it smelled like the my strawberry shampoo that I had washed my long hair with this morning for the last time.

"Chandler is going to love it!" Said Hilda

"He doesn't even know about it, actually, and he loves my hair." I replied

My hair now only fell to my shoulders, and Chandler would probably get annoyed with me because he is used to running his fingers through it and play with it.

I even noticed that he liked to braid my hair when I'm sleeping, he still thinks that I haven't noticed. Men.

"Stop fiddling with it. It looks great "said hilda as I payed her and left the salon. I got into the Porsche and found Chandlers old hoodie.

I put it on and put the hood up. Just in case he was home.

As I drove my Porsche near the apartment I started looking for a parking spot.I climbed up the stairs removed the keys and unlocked the apartment.

It was 4:00 and the apartment was dark. Yes, thank god Chandler wasn't home.

I put my purse on the counter and ran to the bathroom door, I went in and locked the door from inside.

I stood in front of the mirror and removed my hood. My hair had got a bit ruffled. I took out my comb from the cabinet and started experimenting with new hairdos.

I noticed that this haircut suited me well and that it looked great anyway I wore it. My hair never looked good when they were messy, well now all i want to do is that make sure mu hair is messy all the time, it just looks so damn good.

I settled for a calm hairstyle for my hair know if anyone entered I unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Oh, Monica great you are home." I heard someone say in a sleepish voice and then I saw Chandler's glasses on the table.

Damn I always forget to check the couch. Swear to god he has developed this annoying habit of sleeping in the afternoon and that too on the couch.

I pull my hood on and Chandler gets off the couch and walks towards me. He is only wearing his red boxers, the ones which my dad caught us having sex while Rachel was giving birth in the hospital.

He put his hands on my waist and leaned forward to kiss me. As a reflex I put my hand in his ruffled sandy brown hair and played with it a bit.

He sure can play with my hair doesn't mean I cant play with his.

"Whats with the hoody? Swear to god its so damn hot outside that I couldn't sleep with clothes on. Seriously its 200 degrees outside and you are feeling cold". Chandler finished his 'monologue'

"Actually that is not the reason why I'm wearing your sweater." I said playing with the white band of his boxers.

"Then what is it? And why is your hood on?" said Chandler. I removed the hood and stripped out of the sweater, ran a hand through my hair and looked deep into his eyes.

" So what do you think?" Chandler didn't respond for a second. "Oh my god you cut your hair."

Wow chandler that was really fast. "Didn't you like your long hair. Wow I seriously cant believe you did it.

I cant remember when your hair was this short before, like 5-6 years ago."

Chandler started scanning his eyes around my freshly cut short hair. "Chandler I know all those things, I want to know what my husband, Chandler Muriel Bing thinks about it." I smiled at Chandler.

Chandler grinned back, the way he does when he wants to say something really romantic.

Yeah i notice some stuff too.

His face stars turning red and he starts smiling in his cute little way that makes me wanna treat him like my little 5 year old boy and keep him in my arms for the rest of my life.

( A/N: should I mention I'm a die hard Matthew Perry fan too or is it understood?)

He starts rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and he slowly slides his other hand up from my waist through my back to my shoulders and he lifts his hand runs his fingers through my hair.

I close my eyes for a second and feel the joy that flutters into my heart.

It feels really good when he keeps brushing his fingers softly against my head.

I open my eyes and see that he still has his cute goofy smile with the sparkles that his eyes blue eyes that reflect whenever I am around

( A/N : no seriously I can prove it to you, how much I love Matty)

Chandler speaks "I can still run my hands through your hair so I'm cool with it." He leans down to kiss me and his hands cradling my neck. Our lips touch and I can sense he wants to go for a passionate kiss not a traditional ' welcome home' kiss. He keeps roaming his hands through my hair. We pull apart after a good minute of drowning smooching.

Chandler looks at me with this deep lust in his eyes. I totally know what he is thinking.

" Hey, you wanna go into the bedroom and celebrate this joyous occasion. Like I said, I know him too well.

" I already am beating you to it. " I said as pulled my shirt of and jumped into his arms and pulled down his boxers.

Chandler catches me and holds me into an easy position by grabbing my legs under my knees and kisses me hard as he heads towards the bedroom.

**A/N: How was it? Fun? Will there be a second chapter in which Chandler cuts his hair and surprises Monica ? Have I asked too many questions? Will i stop? Nope! But on a serious note don't forget to review cause I'm replying to all of them. ALL, also Im an idea machine and i would love to co- write. Just let me know, bro.**

**Think I'm funny ? ( lord can i seriously stop with the questions)**

**Thanks for your support**

**-KP**


	2. Chapter 2

New Haircuts

A/N: Do you guys remember the time Chandler and Joey found a sex tape in Richard's apartment which was under the label 'Monica'. In that episode remember Monica said "Is this all because you can't grow a mustache". What if chandler took that seriously?

Enjoy

-KP

Chandler's haircut (technically maybe)

Chandler's POV

As I lie down in bed after a very passionate night with Monica's arm lightly drepped over my chest.

I have my arm over Monica's right shoulder, around her neck, resting on her back.

Lightly rubbing her shoulder. I remove my arm that was around her shoulder and run my arm hand on my face 'Is this all because you can't grow a mustache.'

the words replayed in my mind.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not that kind of guy, but yeah it hurt, my own wife thinks I can't grow a mustache, now that's an insult am I not mainly, I can definitely grow a mustache. I sighed

"Why did you stop chandler?" I heard Monica say.

I got scared, can she hear my thoughts? "What?" I asked her.

"Stroking my shoulder, it was very relaxing". Monica re-adjusts her position and turns her head and looks at me.

"What're you thinking about?" Monica asks me and lightly rubs my chin.

I put my arms around her hips and look deep into her eyes. "It's nothing, it's stupid" I say and turn my head away.

And lightly move my hand around her back.

"What?...is this about the mustache again" she asked me rubbing my cheeks with her hands.

"If I said no will you believe me?" I looked deep into her eyes.

"Aw, honey, come on. You know I was just messing with you.

I know you can grow a moustache, now growing a beard would be a greater challenge." Monica bits her tongue realizing her mistake.

"You think I can't grow a beard?" I ask her getting a bit annoyed.

"Yes you can" she says trying to sound 'convincing'.

"Nope, I don't think you think I can, I can definitely grow a beard.

I will prove it to you. From tomorrow I will stop shaving and then you can see my man power."I finished my sentence.

"Chandler please doesn't. I don't want a mouthful of hair every time I kiss you or put hands on your cheek, like this" she says by slowly and gently touching my face.

But I was keen on proving her wrong. "We will see" I said and closed my eyes and held her the same way as before and we fell asleep.

"When I got up the morning later, it was a Sunday so no work.

Yeah! I sat up straight in bed and noticed that Monica wasn't around, probably mad about last night I guess, but I'm not turning back.

I picked some underwear and put them on just in case anyone was around, no one gets to see Mr. big except Monica and ran a hand through my messy hair for all I know it looks more horrible than it did before but Mon loves my bed hair a lot and loves playing with it anytime she gets.

Why do you think it takes us long to get up. It's because of my hair and well… other things.

I walked out of our bedroom and as I entered the living room I saw Monica cooking some breakfast.

I slowly went behind her and put my arms around her. She leans back and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning babe" I turn her around and give her a kiss on her lips.

"Go get freshened up the guys are coming over to watch the game." Monica told me.

Oh yeah the football game was today, guess I forgot. I turned her around so that she can go back to concentrating on cooking some food to feed 2 people and Joey.

"What about the girls? " I ask her. "We are going shopping so that you can enjoy the game, but don't mess up the apartment." Now I put my head on her shoulder.

"Since you are going shopping are you going to go to-"before I finished my sentence Monica said "maybe, I might take a visit to Victoria's secret and I may buy you a little treat."

That's the women I love. I give her a quick cheek peck and went to the bathroom.

I stripped out of boxers and put it into the laundry bag Monica has in the corner.

I stepped inside the shower and turn the tap on. After 15 mins I finish taking a shower, pick a towel up from the towel rack Monica has _again_ set up and rap the towel around my waist.

I go grab my razor and as I put it on my cheek but I quickly remembered the last night's debate.

I keep the razor down and go towards our bedroom to change.

I run the towel around my body and rub the towel through my hair squirt some hair gel on my hand and apply it to my hair.

Now I would usually spike my hair but today I'm going to leave my hair messy, special chandler bed hair style cause it's the way Monica likes it,

she says it makes me look cute and adorable and because of last night's debate I could use some cute and adorable and head out, by the time I come out I see Ross and Joey fighting over the remote and Rachel closing the door.

"Oh great you're done" I walk towards her and put my hands on her waist and look into her eyes.

"Me Rachel and phoebe where just leaving, we won't be home till 5:00 so the apartments yours for the match."

I lean down to kiss her, she puts her hand on my face. "Chandler, didn't you shave?" I shake my head no.

She was about to ask me why and then she realizes what I told her last night. "You were serious?" I nod my head yes.

"God chandlerrr!… " says Monica and continues "since you are quite passionate about it.

I won't say anything till you have your wish." I put my hands on either side of her face.

"Thank you for being supportive and who knows you might like the unshaven look?" I tell her sweetly "believe me I won't" she says and gives me a quick peck and leaves.

"Since all the ladies are out, let's begin the games shall we?" I said as a passed them a beer.

A week later

"Oh chandler" Monica moans as I slowly start massaging her lower back and hip.

She is lying with her face down on the bed while I apply massaging oil on her body.

I'm sitting on her butt while balancing my weight on my legs ( in case i don't crush her with my weight) which lie on the either side of her body while she lies naked underneath me.

"done I say" and give her butt a little spank and like our usual routine goes, I start kissing her neck and making my way down and usually it goes pretty well, and by well I mean we have sex but today she stops me by putting her hand on my mouth and she turns around.

"I don't feel like it" ok that is super weird, in our relationship, she has never said no to sex.

"Babe what's wrong, you never refuse sex after our little massage time".

I ask her looking at her weird. This is new, she has never said no to me.

"Chandler, um it's just that before when you used to give me a massage and then used to start kissing down my neck and it used to feel so soft and wonderful now all I can fell is some scrubber, but I have to deal with that and its late night anyway.

I'll make it up to you tomorrow.

Good night" she said and settled down in my arms and closed her eyes.

Is this all because of the beard, does she not like it? Am I thinking to much maybe I don't know I guess and it has grown long and patchy.

Ok I'm thinking to much. I need to go get some sleep.

The following is nobody's POV

In the morning when Monica woke up she saw a note from Chandler that he has gone somewhere out so she gets up and starts making breakfast.

The door bell rings "hey" chandler says and Monica's hand fly's to her mouth.

Chandler finally shaved. "You didn't like it so much so I shaved, what do you think?" Monica is really shocked and can't believe it.

"Wow it's been a long time since your face was this smooth!"she exclaimed.

"I know". Chandler then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he was going in, the rest of the gang entered their apartment and muttered a few hi and hellos.

Monica's POV

Am I bad wife?

Oh god I can't believe I did this.

I feel embarrassed as I walk by Joey, Rachel, Ross and phoebe and grab the 10 dollars they had raised in their hands.

Honestly it was the easiest 40 bucks I ever made and yet felt awkward excepting the money.

A/N: that's it folks, did you get the final twist? Hope you did. Sorry for the previous update it had all weird marks and stuff. Please review cause I'm answering to all your reviews. Ideas are accepted! And yes I know chandler didn't actually have a haircut, but I thought it was cute. I also have a little cute drabble ready for 'mondler moments' so make sure you read that. Also, I'm going to take 'wedding gone wrong' more seriously and update it soon. What do think guys please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was really confused on what to write so I wrote this

Enjoy

-KP

Daniel Chandler Bing sat in the chair at the hairstylist's waiting for the stylist to call him over.

It was his first haircut. His mom and dad had briefed him about how the haircutting session would go, but he was still very scared.

He was just like his dad, sandy brown hair, pale blue eyes. Everyone called him a miniature version of his dad, but the second Daniel smiled, he looked exactly like his mother.

He wasn't sure he wanted to be here now. Still, he sat with his father, Chandler, waiting to get his first haircut.

Looking at his father with wide eyes, Daniel asked, "Is the haircut going to hurt?" Chandler smiled warmly at his nervous son.

"No, it won't. And you are going to look so handsome and you don't need to worry at all. Before when you were just months old, I used to give you little trims all the time" Chandler said trying to comfort his son.

Daniel looked up to his father "If you used to give me haircuts all the time, then why don't you do them now?" Chandler looked at his son's curious eyes. "Well, like I said, I just gave you a hair trim once in a while.

Look at your hair now, its gotten so big and bushy, it has also gotten so curly and well your mom thinks I might mess up your since it is curly now. Daniel thought for a minute. " Hmm but I look handsome now, daddy."

"Yes, you are Danny" Chandler said with a soft laugh. "But you've got to get your haircut. It's getting so long. Plus it not me who you have to convince, its mommy" Chandler ran a hand through his son's hair that had grown longer and a bit more shaggy.

Monica arrived and smiled at her two favorite boys. "Hey, guys!"

"Mommy!" Daniel jumped off the chair and rushed over to hug her.

"Hello, Danny!" Monica said as she hugged him. She walked over to Chandler and lightly pecked him on his lips.

Daniel smiled up at Monica. "You are going to get your haircut!"

Daniel replied "Yeah!"

Just then, the stylist called Daniel's name. The little boy sudden tensed up, Monica realized this.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Monica assured the little boy with his arms wrapped around her legs.

Chandler smiled reassuringly at his son and crouched down to his height "Danny, it's okay. It's not going to hurt. Its alright"

Daniel peered at his father with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yup and it'll be over before you know it." Chandler held his hand out and Daniel walked towards him slowly and picked his son up and carried him inside with Monica following him.

Chandler carried him and sat his son down in the stylist's chair. Monica took out the camera and started taking many pictures of her two favorite men.

Daniel sat in the big chair, looking at all the tools the stylist had. Then the stylist took out a cape and wrapped it around him, Daniel smiled and laughed.

"That is so that you hopefully won't get any hair on your clothes and neck, it can get really itchy" the woman explained.

Chandler stood near the stylist so that he could help her if Daniel gets uncomfortable.

The stylist took out a small spray bottle of water and sprayed it on Daniel's hair.

Daniel laughed. "I don't need no a bath!"

Monica laughed. "That's so she can cut your hair a little easier and in the right way"

Daniel smiled...until he saw the stylist picking up a clipper. Then his eyes grew wide. "Why do you need dose? Where are the scissors?"

"Your hair is very long and curly, I would have used the scissors, but your mom has picked out a very handsome look for you and it would take me a long time with the scissors so im going to use these clippers instead "the stylist explained.

"That's sharp!" Daniel complained said.

"Yeah, but it won't hurt you," the stylist assured him. As she moved to cut his hair, Daniel moved back in his chair away from the clipper.

"Daniel" Chandler said. "She knows what she's doing. It actually feels very funny. Hoe about you close your eyes and then open them when it's all done. You don't have to see"

"Okay daddy!" Daniel said and closed his eyes.

Chandler saw his son smile when the clipper touched his head. "See, I told you it feels funny."

Monica walked up and put her hands on around Chandler. "He's doing well," she said.

"Yeah," Chandler said without taking his eyes off his son. "You're doing really good, Danny. Its almost over."

The stylist changed clippers for a few times, then combed and styled Daniel's hair.

Daniel kept his eyes tightly closed the whole time. After what seemed a very long time to a little boy, the stylist said keeping the clipper down, "You can open your eyes now. I'm done, look"

Daniel looked in the big mirror at his new haircut. A smile gradually came to his face when he saw how nice he looked. He ran a hand through his hair. "I look good, I look just like daddy!"

Chandler and Monica laughed, both happy Daniel liked his new haircut and looked so handsome and cute. "You look so handsome, sweetie," Monica said.

"Yeah," Chandler agreed. "You are one handsome guy, just like your big man over here."

Daniel giggled. "Yeah! I got my haircut! Daddy, it's so short!" Daniel said

All the adults laughed softly. "You like it?" the stylist asked.

"Yeah!" Daniel agreed. The stylist took the cape off and brushed away the stray hairs. Daniel laughed. "I look handsome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" The stylist said.

Daniel bounded into his father's arms. "Daddy! Mommy! I got my haircut!"

"You sure did!" Monica said as she smiled at the happy child. "You look so pretty. "

Daniel laughed as Chandler passed him to Monica.

Monica laughed softly as well. "My cute baby boy."

Chandler looked at his smiling, happy son and happy wife. "You are gorgeous, both of you."

A/N: What do you think let me know.


End file.
